viajeros
by bernabex27
Summary: muchas realidades a la vez igual pero a la vez diferente...
1. Chapter 1

A pasado mucho tiempo jajaja "tiempo", ni siquiera se en que tiempo he vivido ah pasado tanto, que eh olvidado mis orígenes, no quiero decir que lo he olvidado completamente, solo que andar de un lugar a otro hasta la nada, conocidos por otros, como el limbo y a otras tierras de una antigua conocida algo extraña al parecer. Aunque debo tener cuidado a no insultarla frente a sus semejantes o si no estaría muerto.

Pero al final se nos, ha pasado a casi a todos nosotros por nuestra misma "arma"… "nosotros" eso es algo extraño de explicar, solo diré, que no soy el único en sí. Como lo explico tal vez, la teoría del multiversos o de los mundos paralelos sean ciertas, por eso me eh visto a mí mismo como dos veces, aunque no queda duda que conoceré a los otros parecido a mí pero diferentes... pronto contare más de esos otro yo.

Todo comenzó por culpa de mi arma, una espada rota. Si rota, aunque eso nunca me ha fallado al momento de usarla, pero actualmente ha vuelto a, reaccionar otra vez eso significa, que aquí vamos de nuevos a otra aventura a otro mundo o tiempo remoto quien sabe…

1

Bueno comencemos desde el principio, era un tranquilo día, después de la temporada de empacar el invierno, hubo algunas lluvias y algo de frio.

Me desperté con algo adormilado, me levante y me puse mi capucha con gorro, me fui al baño a lavarme la cara para despertarme mejor. Después de asearme fui a la cocina a prepararme algo caliente para entrar en calor busque entre los estante del lugar y encontré un tarro de café pero para mí mala suerte, estaba vacía.

-!No puede ser se acabó¡, debo recordar pasar más tarde a la tienda a comprar más – se decía a mí mismo.

Después de salir de la cocina, volví a mi pieza e revisando los cajones encontré algo que me alegro el día, algunas monedas repartidas y un antigua libreta que tenía guardada hace un tiempo, si la princesa me pilla como eh tratado a este pequeño me podría hasta decirme un discurso del cuidado de un libros, los guardes todo en mi capucha la libreta y las monedas en total 6. Salí de mi casa, me puse en mi costado del cuerpo mi espada que cosa curiosa siempre lo dejo donde se ponen los paraguas al lado de la entrada, mi novia siempre me critica porque los pequeños se pueden lastimar, pero yo como siempre neutral le contesto tranquila amor un poco de dolor no lastima a nadie jijiji. Todo era feliz en esta vieja casa, que se construyó entre mucha gente conocida como la familia de applejack y mi hermano que había venido de visita desde lejos, que según él era su manera de regalo de boda. Pero antes en este lugar, había su ruido e hasta visitas con frecuencias, pero ahora todo silencio y mmm… la extraño tanto.

salí e cerré con llaves la casa e guardándolas en mi bolso, antes de ir a comprar un té exprés y algo para morder. Y conocía el lugar perfecto, donde trabaja una conocida mía o mejor dicho del todo el mundo como pinkie pie…

poniville

desde afuera tranquilo, era paz y tranquilidad todo blanco como blanca lana, que cubrían el suelo como los techos de los hogares pero no es que no esté contento porque a pasado su tiempo, que no veía este tipo de blancura, pero eso no me molestaba sino era esta helada clima que nos tocó hoy, sin desayunar algunos amanecemos gruñones.

Porqueeee... hace tan... tanto frrrriiiiooo mmm... - me quejaba

si, odio el frio porque como diría la enfermera redheat -joven usted tiene baja defensa debe abrigarse, muy bien y no se queje se lo que es bueno para mis pacientes-

no es que no me gusta obedecer es solo que me da pereza, recordar tantas cosas.

-guau- (sorprendido) tanto recordar e ver el paisaje que ya llegamos sugar cube corner la pasteria de poniville.

2

al entrar, suena una campana algo típico de una tienda e veo que hay algunos no muchos ponis de diferentes razas unicornios, terrestre y como pegasos. Saludes sacudiendo mi casco de lados algo tiriton por el frio, anteriormente mencionado pero feliz, porque hay en la caja registradora, estaba la persona más burbujeante e alegre de todas, la señorita pie osea pinkie pie.


	2. lectores?

Que opina lectores sobre este pequeño avance serviría me gustaría saber su opinión a este asunto se lo agradecería mucho? Y que título le pondrían ustedes?


End file.
